


MSBY Karaoke

by BZ7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, I'm a Atsumu simp, M/M, MSBY, MSBY4, Mentioned girl groups, Team Bonding, bokuto and sakusa are besties, not ooc Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BZ7/pseuds/BZ7
Summary: MSBY4 Decide to go to Karaoke and I absolutely love their dynamics.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Black Jackals - Relationship, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, MSBY4 - Relationship, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	MSBY Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Most definitely not Out of character Sakusa I feel like he could be a wild child but people don't really headcanon him as one so thought I would take matters into my own hand... can we also make Bokuto and Sakusa a positive friendship as well.

Sakusa started to laugh as he saw Hinata do the dramatic notes for my heart will go on with Bokuto doing the backing notes.

_“You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on, we’ll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart. And my heart will go on and on”_ Hinata ended dramatically as he fell to the floor.

Atsumu stood up and grabbed a flower from their table centrepiece and threw it towards Hinata dramatically.

“Encore, Encore” Sakusa stood up and started screaming. Bokuto dragged Hinata back to the table as Atsumu was now helping the waitresses with their food.

Sakusa began smiling, there was a reason why the rest of the team wouldn’t join them when they would go for Karaoke or the arcade. He’ll never forget the June 2018 scandal with the Adlers and how the news outlets posted saying Hinata and Kageyama were breaking up after they spotted them shouting at each other with Hinata saying that Kageyama was cheating. What they didn’t know was that Hinata and Kageyama were playing a dance game in the arcade and 10 seconds before Hinata was going to win Kageyama grabbed him and kissed him leaving him dazed while he quickly did the last combo and won the game.

“Right, we’re going to eat and then me and Omi are going to do a duet,” Atsumu said smiling with his mouth full.

“Tsum Tsum me and Omi were going to do a duet first” Bokuto replied dramatically before Sakusa could react he felt the sensation of Bokuto leaning on his arm and glanced towards him who was pouting towards him… Sakusa wouldn’t give in… he tried to avert his gaze but then Bukoto’s puppy eyes came out. Damnit how could he say no to him…. All the team members knew Sakusa had a huge weakness for Bokuto’s puppy eyes and he would always use it against him. That’s how Bokuto convinced him to go for a couple’s parachute jump rather than Akaashi because he was convinced Sakusa would love it. That definitely made the headlines when people assumed Bokuto was cheating on his long-term boyfriend with his teammate. 

“Omi Omi please choose me,” Bokuto said softly

“Damnit it Bokkun you can do the duet first. you win” Atsumu replied dramatically

Sakusa was about to reply when he saw the shining smile of Bokuto who was now leaning over the table and getting some fries and did a small shimmy to celebrate he could duet first with Sakusa

“Do I get a say in this?” Sakusa asked dramatically

“Omi san can you and me duet as well” Hinata asked whilst he was putting more meat onto Atsumu’s plate.

“Why does everyone want to duet with me” Sakusa asked tiredly

“Because it is funny Omi Omi; you become so dramatic it’s so funny” Atsumu replied

“If we are then I better not see any recordings okay” Sakusa gave in with a soft sigh knowing that the video would still probably be leaked. He had to explain to his sister and brother last time why his name became a worldwide trend on Twitter at 1:00 am because the video of him dancing to Britney’s Toxic went viral. Sakusa had to go incognito to his local café for a month after that but knew they recognised him when he was there and Toxic began playing.

“CAN WE DO A GROUP SINGALONG TO DYNAMITE” Hinata screamed

“I’m assuming he means the BTS song and not the Taio Cruz song” Atsumu muttered

“OF COURSE, HINATA BUT WHO’S GOING TO DO THE RAPPING” Bokuto screamed back at Hinata

“I think Atsumu should do the rapping” Sakusa replied

“Omi Omi as much as I would love to no way in hell can I rap” Atsumu replied

“You can’t sing either but you want to do that” Sakusa replied

“OMI OMI CAN DO THE RAPPING, I CAN DO JIMIN’S VOCALS, HINATA CAN DO TAEHYUNGS AND ATSUMU CAN COVER JIN AND JUNGKOOK” Bokuto beamed

“I WANT TO RAP THOUGH,” Atsumu said

“Nope I’m going to rap” Sakusa replied

“You just said you don’t want to rap” Bokuto replied with a confused look on his face

“But now that Miya wants to rap, I’m going to rap,” Sakusa said cheekily

“OMI SAN, I FEEL LIKE YOU’RE GOING TO DO SO GOOD” Hinata screamed

“Okay so we’re going to do me and Bokuto as a pair, Atsumu and Hinata and then a group song,” Sakusa said

“BUT OMI OMI I WANT TO DO A SONG WITH YOU” Atsumu said as he was fighting with Bokuto over the last piece of meat on the platter.

“OKAY WE CAN DECIDE LATER”

\--

Hinata was snickering whilst recording Bokuto and Sakusa who were now dancing to Ariana Grande Positions.

Bokuto surprised everyone by getting onto the floor and grinding whilst Sakusa was singing along to the lyrics and trying to convince Bokuto to get the positions part right so they could switch and get the dramatic effect.

_“Cooking in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom, I'm in the Olympics way I'm jumping through hoops_ ” Sakusa sang as Bokuto was now doing his flips and laughing because of the Olympics lyrics.

_“Know my love infinite nothing I wouldn't do, That I won't do, switching for you”_ Sakusa ended the song by strolling over to Atsumu and attempting to lap dance on him which ended quickly because Bokuto was screaming at the scoreboard

“OMI OMI WE’VE GOT 100” Bokuto screamed as he dragged him so they could choose a name for the scoreboard

“How about OmiKuto” Bokuto said to Sakusa with his puppy eyes

“Bokuto at least make our ship name sound nice… why not Komi so Ko for Kotaro and Omi for me” Sakusa said

“Omi Omi our ship name is so cute… I knew you loved me” Bokuto said as he began typing away onto the game.

Sakusa laughed; he actually really admired the dynamic between himself and Bokuto. Everyone had assumed they both didn’t get along but he remembered when he ripped his shirt before a fan sign and Bokuto had noticed so he got the needle and thread and sewed it up so he wouldn’t be exposed. Bokuto simply told him that his sisters had forced him to learn how to sew, cook and clean. Sakusa very nearly proposed to him at the point but then remembered he was in a relationship.

“Okay next is me and Omi Omi” Atsumu said as he dragged Sakusa to the scoreboard

“Omi Omi do you want to choose?” Atsumu said

Hinata had turned to Bokuto in the meantime and signalled towards his phone which flashed the Instagram live notification.

“Hinata this is why you are my disciple you’re so clever” Bokuto expressed proudly

“Bokuto san… Kageyama messaged me and when I told him he told the rest of the national team who wanted to see then Hoshiumi san tweeted about it and I got lots of people tweeting to me and there was a hashtag called #MSBYKaraoke so I have to do this for the fans” Hinata said dramatically.

Bokuto was laughing and then turned around to see that Atsumu and Sakusa had finally chosen a song but more like Sakusa had chosen the song from his satisfied smile.

“I WANTED TO CHOOSE PSYCHO WHY DID YOU CHOOSE BAD BOY” Atsumu screamed

“DEAL WITH IT MIYA EITHER YOU STAY THERE AND BE QUIET OR YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO DUET WITH ME” Sakusa screamed back

“Hey, guys… Please don’t take them seriously Atsumu san and Omi san are always fighting they’re practically married at this point” Hinata said to the Instagram live viewers.

“If they were, I’m pretty sure Atsumu would not be wearing the trousers” Bokuto whispered to Hinata whilst laughing as the song began

Hinata and Bokuto had started laughing if anything was like before Atsumu and Sakusa would start to get up in each other’s faces and dance on each other; you could blame the alcohol but drunk behaviours could be sober thoughts.

“Right, we’ll just keep going with the flow Omi Kun” Atsumu said as he pressed play and quickly fist-bumped Sakusa with a satisfied smile.

_‘Who dat, who dat, who dat is? Coming in the back, back talking slick (uh huh) Tell me 'cause I like that, I like that, Yeah, I know what to do with trouble_ ’ Atsumu started as he began to make his way to Sakusa whilst using his index to point towards Sakusa who laughed ‘Okay Atsumu you’re really going to challenge me then let’s go’

_‘Oh, he don’t, he don’t, he don’t know, I can take 'em head to head, go toe to toe, Oh if you play I fight back, I fight back, I’ll show you who’s in control’_ Sakusa sang the next line as he made his way to Atsumu using his hand to lightly brush his chest

Bokuto manoeuvred himself so he was slightly blocking the camera, Hinata had gotten the signal and also slightly positioned himself to block the camera. They both had a feeling that Atsumu and Sakusa wouldn’t want anyone to see what they could have done next.

Atsumu and Sakusa carried on singing to each other Atsumu at one point holding Sakusa in place with his belt loops whilst leaning towards his ear and singing softly. Atsumu was thrown off when Sakusa also cornered him so he was leaning against the table his fingers lightly grazing Atsumu’s neck as he tilted his head and sang; both of them had been distracted and before they knew it the song had ended. Sakusa snapped out of his daze as Hinata coughed loudly.

“OMI SAN THAT WAS SO GOOD I NEVER KNEW YOU KNEW ALL THE CHOREOGRAPHY TO THE SONG” Hinata screamed as he made his way to Atsumu who was red in the face and downed the shot of Vodka which was on the table.

“I actually really like Red Velvet, Twice and BlackPink” Sakusa replied with a straight face.

Bokuto began laughing “OmiOmi you’re the type of person who people think looks all tough probably listening to Slipknot but you’ve got TWICE I can’t stop me playing and know the choreography,” Bokuto said

“I… choose not to deny or comment on that” Sakusa replied to Bokuto

“OMI SAN I KNOW THE CHOREOGRAPHY FOR I CAN’T STOP ME AS WELL” Hinata said proudly

“Aren’t we going to do Dynamite?” Atsumu questioned as he began to get back up

“Omi Kun let’s check out our scores” Atsumu said as he held onto Sakusa’s arm and directed him towards the game

“94” Atsumu screamed

“That’s better than I expected right let’s put our names” Sakusa replied

“WHY NOT OMIYA” Hinata suggested

“It sounds a bit weird” Sakusa muttered to Atsumu

“Wait… Isn’t your ship name SakuAtsu I saw it trending once on Twitter” Bokuto said nonchalantly

“Thanks, Bokkun that sounds really good” Atsumu replied quickly and entered the ship name onto the scoreboard.

“MIYA what if I didn’t want that name” Sakusa said

“Don’t worry Omi san if you want the name Miya you can always ask me later” Atsumu said with a cheeky glint

Hinata and Bokuto had started laughing as Sakusa’s face began to redden. Atsumu was clearly drunk and did not understand how his words could be taken out of context.

“Um…. I … Shut up Miya” Sakusa retorted back

“So, shall we dance to dynamite now” Hinata suggested.

\--

Hinata had woken up to a splitting headache and a warm body against his back cuddling him close

“Kageyama let go of me” he whispered

Hinata then snapped out of his gaze as he realised the strong arm did not belong to Kageyama. He tried to recall his memories and remembered how they had ordered an Uber home and him, Bokuto, Atsumu and Sakusa all came back to MSBY Dorms.

“5 more minutes Akaashi” the voice behind him muttered

“Bokuto san… you’re squeezing me too tight” Hinata whispered to Bokuto

“Akaashi you’re not normally this strong” Bokuto muttered as he opened his eyes and was face to face with Hinata.

“Oh Hinata why are you hugging me” Bokuto questioned as he carried on hugging the younger

“I really don’t remember Bokuto san but can you please let go of me I need to go to the bathroom” Hinata said

“But…. Hinata… you’re so small and cute” Bokuto said as he carried on hugging the younger, ruffling his hair and then letting him go with an exaggerated sigh. Hinata had laughed and made his way to the bathroom.

\--

Sakusa woke up to the sound of camera noises and Bokuto who was expressing that he knew this would happen. Sakusa was confused until he felt a warm body snuggle closer to his chest an arm around his waist and a small murmur

“Please be quiet,” Atsumu said

Sakusa’s brain registered everything and he found himself frozen and his eyes bulged he decided to glare at Hinata and Bokuto who both panicked and then ran out the room.

“Miya.. let go of me” Sakusa said softly to the other

“Omi kun… you’re so warm” Atsumu said as he moved his face from Sakusa’s chest and then opened his eyes whilst keeping his face close

Atsumu froze as he registered that this wasn’t a dream and froze in place. Sakusa wished he could have screenshotted a memory; he knew he had liked the setter but this just confirmed it for him. He looked at Atsumu as the light from the curtains behind him outlined the small freckles on his cheeks, his hair was all messy and the pink dusting his cheeks began to deepen.

“Hey” Sakusa said softly whilst reaching over and running his hands through Atsumu’s hair

“H-Hey” Atsumu replied

“I…. I don’t know how we got here but do you want to talk about it” Sakusa said softly whilst using his finger to trace Atsumu’s face who began to redden. Sakusa stopped as he felt Atsumu’s hand grasp his

“Omi kun… I really like you” Atsumu said whilst averting his gaze

“Well, Atsumu I kind of like you too” Sakusa replied softly

“Wait… did you just call me Atsumu” Atsumu asked as he gazed into the other’s eyes

“You prefer Miya?” Sakusa said cheekily. Sakusa was laughing until he felt lips on his cheeks lightly. He felt a sharp intake of breath and was met with the brightest smile he had ever seen

“No but Omi kun I think you might prefer that” Atsumu said cheekily.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and kissed the others cheek

“Hey… maybe we can go out soon” Sakusa proposed

“Sure, Omi kun… Anything for you” Atsumu replied.

\--

Hinata, Bokuto, Sakusa and Atsumu were wrong to think nothing would be brought up from their karaoke night. The next day during the press interview they had been approached by every single interview asking them to do different choreographies and what surprised the interviewers but not the other members was Sakusa getting up and dancing to TT by Twice with the straightest face he could maintain.

If Sakusa was known as the ultimate Twice fanboy he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you have read.. I apologise for any grammar issues I do have dyslexia!


End file.
